


What to do with the X Files?

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [6]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Riley submits her report to Mulder and Scully's superiors who then need to decide if they should close the X Files or not...





	1. Riley's Report

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters AD Skinner, AD Kersh, AD Cassidy, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully or Alex Krycek. The X Files show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

AD Jane Cassidy sat at the table in her office. She was in a meeting with ADs Kersh and Skinner as they were holding their monthly review on the progress of the X Files unit and whether or not it should stay open.   
She was still trying to decide what to do as she knew Agent Mulder was a very talented agent so it would be a loss to the FBI if they lost him. Agent Scully was talented and knowledgable and she had helped Mulder look at things through a scientific point of view. AD Cassidy felt she needed Scully on the unit too as she can help them make sense of Mulder’s findings.   
She sighed as she listened to the argument between AD Skinner and AD Kersh and what they thought about the X Files. She was considering agreeing with Kersh as he took a no nonsense attitude to the X Files. But then again, AD Skinner had been working with Mulder and Scully for longer and had nothing but glowing reports about them.   
Cassidy decided to look at things in a practical and logical way as she listened to the heated debate with Kersh and Skinner.   
“Agent Riley’s report makes complete sense,” AD Kersh was saying as he held up some papers. “She only accepts hard facts and always obeys protocol. Mulder’s a loose cannon. He can’t be trusted to produce work that the FBI need him to do,” he added. Skinner sighed. “Agent Riley doesn’t have all the facts,” he argued back. “AD Skinner, as I know you’re well aware that there are hundreds of X Files in that office that one can read through and they are full of Mulder’s ‘facts’. She has all the information she needs down there to come to this conclusion in her report,” AD Kersh shot back.   
Skinner glared at him. As much as he was fighting for Mulder, he was also fighting for Scully- maybe more so as he knew how much she loved working with Mulder. “I’ve been their superior longer than you have, AD Kersh, and I can tell you Agents Mulder and Scully make a brilliant team,” he argued. “What, with their low arrest on percentage due to the fact their cases involves aliens?” Kersh said.   
Cassidy felt they needed a break. She could feel the tension in the room and she needed to take control back again before things got out of hand. “All right everyone. You’ve made your cases. As things are getting heated I feel we need a break before we can make a final vote. We will meet back here in ten minutes,” she told them, to which both men agreed before leaving her alone in the office.


	2. Choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AD Cassidy decides what to do with the X Files...

AD Cassidy took a sip of water from her drink as she pondered what to do while reading over Agent Riley’s report for the fifth time. She knew the pros and cons, most of these meetings always ended the same way- the X Files remained open.   
But this time felt different. There was a knock on the door at the back of the office, and Cassidy turned round in her seat, thinking it was one of the ADs had forgotten to tell her something. “Come in,” she called, and soon after that the door opened, and a man with a long beard and wig walked in. Cassidy looked up in surprise. “Who are you and how did you gain entry? I’ll call my secretary,” she warned him, as she got up from her chair and went over to her desk. She had just grabbed the phone with her hand on the receiver when the man came over and forced his hand over hers, preventing her from lifting the receiver.   
With his other hand he clamped around her mouth so she couldn’t call for help as he whispered in her ear, “I hear you’re making a decision. The powers that be have ordered me to give you this message: keep the X Files open. If you refuse, you’ll lose your job immediately and your pension will be stopped too. We are always watching you Jana Cassidy. Do I make myself clear?” the man with the long beard hissed in her ear. Cassidy, feeling frightened beyond belief, had listened shakily to the man and finally managed a nod. “Good. I’m glad we understand each other. Remember Cassidy, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer,” he told her, before finally releasing her and grinned at her as he left the office. Cassidy stared after him. She was still in shock which prevented her from doing anything, and by the time she got her strength back, she knew it would be too late to stop the man whoever he was. But she had no choice now- the X Files will remain open. She took a deep breath as she heard her phone ring. With a slightly shaking hand, she answered the phone. “Yes?” she asked calmly. Thankfully it was just her secretary. “AD Cassidy, AD Kersh and Skinner are here for the meeting,” the secretary said. “Send them on in,” Cassidy said before sitting down opposite them. “AD Kersh and Skinner. I have reviewed your cases for and against, and I can tell you I strongly recommend that we keep the X Files open.   
It will be a loss to us as a government organisation if it were to close. I’m sure you will both respect my decision and agree when I say the vote is two and one for against,” she said, much to Skinner’s relief.   
“Yes Ma’am,” he said happily. Kersh just stared blankly at her. “Yes Ma’am,” he replied reluctantly. Cassidy smiled. “Well, thank you for your time. This meeting is over, you may leave,” she told them, and they both nodded before leaving the office.   
Cassidy sat back in her seat and sighed. What a day, she thought. She decided to treat herself to a nice lunch before grabbing her things and she too left the office, hoping never to see that bearded man again.


	3. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner goes down to the X Files unit to tell Mulder the good news- that the X Files will remain open.  
> But when he gets there, he ends up in a fight with Mulder over Scully. Will Mulder get suspended?

Skinner made his way down to the X Files office straight after the meeting. He was so relieved that Scully would be working with Mulder again that he walked with a spring in his step. He was so happy for Scully. Once he got off the elevator he walked down the hallway to the basement office and knocked on the door. “It’s open,” Agent Mulder called out. Skinner opened the door and stepped in the office, finding that Mulder was sitting at the desk with Agent Riley’s name plate on it, and Agent Riley was no where to be seen.  
“Agent Mulder?” Skinner began, a little nervously. He hoped Mulder wasn’t upset that he broke up with Scully- Skinner just hadn’t had the chance to tell him yet. But he will.  
Mulder looked up from the desk and levelled Skinner’s gaze with his own. “Yes Sir?” He asked a little tensely. “I bring good news. There was a meeting to determine whether the X Files will stay open. The outcome was yes,” Skinner told the younger agent.  
To this Mulder stood up and walked towards Skinner who held his hand out to shake. But instead of shaking his hand, Mulder shoved Skinner’s shoulder.  
Skinner was taken by surprise, and by the time he saw the hate in Mulder’s eyes it was too late- they were already in a fight. “Good news?” Mulder grunted as they began to wrestle each other. “I don’t think you dumping Scully is good news, do you?” he asked as he grabbed Skinner by the throat and pushed him backwards into his desk. “Please Mulder,” Skinner said, trying to breathe. “Not here,” he rasped.  
“Oh you wanna step outside do you?” Mulder asked as he continued to put pressure on Skinner’s throat.  
That made Skinner grab Mulder by the shoulders and pushed him off him before grabbing Mulder and turning him around.  
Skinner then had Mulder in a grip under his arms. “Don’t do this Mulder,” Skinner told him while Mulder tried to free himself from Skinner’s grip but couldn’t.  
Then a voice came from the door. “Sir?” Both men looked up to see Scully standing at the door with an anxious look on her face. Skinner coughed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry Scully,” he said as he released Mulder from his grip. “I was provoked,” he tried to explain.  
“Please leave the office Sir. I need to talk to Mulder about this,” she said as Skinner straightened his tie. “Yes Ma’am,” he replied before leaving the office while Mulder glared spitefully at his former boss.


	4. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL chapter of Skinner and Scully’s love affair series. What will happen to Mulder after his fight with Skinner? Can Scully make him see sense?

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files unit  
Same day, 2:30pm. 

Agent Scully stood by the door of the X Files unit with her arms folded across her chest and a stern stare at Agent Mulder, who looked sheepishly at the floor, unable to return her gaze.  
“Mulder, what are you doing?” Scully asked after a few moments of silence. Mulder took deep breath, feeling frustrated. “Defending your honour I guess,” he managed to say. Scully sighed. “Against what and whom, Mulder? I already told you, it was a one time fling, a mutual end to it, and Skinner and I are still friends. Don’t you understand that?” she asked.  
“I’m sorry Scully. I swear I wasn’t going to do anything, but when he stepped into the office, I just felt the urge to punch his lights out after what he did to you,” Mulder said, trying to apologise. Scully was like his best friend- he wanted her to know he’s do anything for her and defend her if someone hurt her.  
“But he’s our boss,” Scully reminded him. “Look, Mulder, I appreciate you looking out for me, as we are best friends, but what you just did to Skinner was wrong. You over stepped the mark. How can I trust you again if you keep overstepping the line?” Scully asked.  
Mulder thought for a moment before replying honestly, “I will always have your back Scully and I will apologise to Skinner. I promise you I will behave from now on towards Skinner,” he told her.  
Scully began to soften towards him and managed to give him a small smile. “Yeah, well, after your apology to him I can only hope he won’t suspend you,”she mused as she sat on a chair in the office.  
“I hope so too. I’m really sorry, Scully,” Mulder repeated. Scully nodded. “I know,” she said, as the two agents smiled at each other. “So what brings you back here Scully, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mulder asked. “I forgot my purse,” Scully answered as she rummaged around a work top. She found it a second later and breathed a sigh of relief.  
Just then the phone rang and Mulder went to his desk to answer it. “Mulder,” he said into the phone. It was Skinner.  
“Sir, I just want to apologise for what I did to you just now. I was only defending Scully, I know I overstepped the line and I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at Scully who gave him a nod of approval.  
“That’s okay Agent Mulder, I accept your apology. But I must warn you, if you ever try anything like that again, you will be fired. For good. Do you understand Agent Mulder?” Skinner asked sternly.  
“Yes sir I do,” Mulder replied, before they both ended the call. “Well I’m still here,” Mulder said, to which Scully gave a sigh of relief. “Just don’t do that again Mulder, and please, just start listening to me okay?” Scully asked. Mulder nodded.  
“Of course. So what are your plans for today?” Mulder asked her. “I think after today I’ll treat myself to a bath and then I’ll have an early night reading Little Women. You?” she asked. Mulder grinned.  
“Oh, you know me Scully. I am home,” he told her. Scully grinned back as she picked up her coat from her seat and put it on. “Of course you are. Well have a good weekend Mulder. See you Monday,” Scully said again before leaving the office once more. “Sure. See you then,” Mulder replied before smiling and sitting down in Agent Riley’s chair, feeling happy that he was best friends with Scully once again.


End file.
